Luffy's Scar
by Rave2109
Summary: The Straw Hat crew are overwhelmed with curiosity of their Captain's Past especially as to how he got the scar under his left eye. How far will they go to find out?


**Hey guys don't worry I am going to keep updating my other story "Going Home," this is just a little side story and won't be more than a few chapters. Hope you like it.**

"Does anyone know how Luffy got that scar under his left eye?" asked Usopp spontaneously.

His fellow crewmates looked up from what they were doing. Most of the crew were down in the aquarium room relaxing. Nami and Robin were looking at clothing catalogues, Chopper was reading through one of his medical books and Franky was working on some sought of device. As for the others they were up on deck doing who knows what.

Usopp knew it was a completely random time to ask the question but he had always been curious about it.

"I don't think he has ever said," replied Chopper.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Franky.

"Just curious. Until Akainu it was hard to believe that any enemy would have been able so scar Luffy."

"I must admit, I have always been curious about it too but have never asked," stated Nami joining in the conversation.

"We could always try asking the Captain," smiled Robin for though she would never show it she was curious too.

….

(a few hours later)

They were now all in the dining room eating the marvellous food that Sanji had prepared, there was no one in the five seas who could compare to his cooking it was so good.

"Um Luffy," said Chopper as the feast was coming to a close, "How did you get that scar under your left eye?" Everyone stopped their conversations to listen to their captain's response.

Luffy finished off his food before answering. "It was just an accident that happened when I was a kid," was all he said and just like always when it came to his past he didn't elaborate. Luffy then got up and went outside presumably to see if the next island was insight yet.

"Well that said a lot," said Nami.

"Zoro you have been with Luffy-san the longest do you know?" asked Brook.

Zoro smiled, "I am afraid he had that scar before I joined and has never spoken about them. The only thing that I have ever heard about his past is that he somehow got given that hat from Red Hair Shanks."

"Why is he always so secretive about his past," exclaimed Nami as she was becoming more and more curious about her captain's past.

"I don't think it is that," stated Robin, "Luffy hasn't ever really been the kind to tell stories whether it is his or someone else's; it is even rare for the captain to listen to others telling theirs."

"That's true," replied Usopp, "When Nojiko was telling us about Nami's he walked off saying he wasn't interested in her past."

The Straw Hat Pirates sighed in disappointment.

Robin continued to smile, "there is a way to find out," she states simply.

"How?" asked her friends in unison.

"It is probably better if we wait until the captain is asleep, and then meet me at the aquarium room."

Following Robin's advice the crew continued to act normal and waited for Luffy to go to sleep. Sanji even offered Luffy some meet with a little extra something to help him sleep better. It wasn't long until the crew (excluding Luffy) were all down in the aquarium room.

"So Robin what is your way of finding out?" asked Nami.

"We can find out with this," replied Robin pulling out a small but strange looking device. It was no bigger than a match box and about the same shape. It was covered in old runes.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"It was from my home, it is from the same time and place as the poneglyphs. It is able to show the memories of anyone close to you."

"Wow that is cool!" exclaimed Usopp.

Robin smiled, "yes however it unfortunately only has a limited number of uses, I have no idea on how many it had left by the time it came into my position and I have already used it heaps to see the memories of people that were once dear to me."

"So will it work this time?" asked Franky.

"I am not sure and I am not sure how much it will let us see but we might just be able to see enough to know how he got that scar and a few other things."

"Are you sure you want to use it on this?" asked Brook.

"I have been saving it and I am sure there is nothing else I would rather use it on."

"Can we really do this though?" said Sanji, "Looking into his memories, they can be really private, do we really have a right to look at them without his permission?"

"Come on," said Nami, "What secrets can that guy have anyway."

"I kind of agree with Sanji," said Zoro speaking up. Then he smiled, "however like you I too am really curious and we can always apologize to him after.

The rest of the crew agreed.

Robin nodded, "I need you to all place your hands on top of mine," she said as she held out the device in her right hand.

The straw hats did as they were told. Robin then closed her eyes instructing the others to do so and to focus their minds on the captain and the scar under eyes left eye.

Everything went black.


End file.
